Lo malo de tener un hermano menor
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Tener un hermano menor conlleva a la locura, al enojo, la rabia contenida y las culpas ajenas. Un hermanito menor tiene el poder de desesperarte con su sola presencia... Pero también... (No yaoi) La imagen de la portada no me pertenece


Personajes de Masami Kurumada, no yaoi.

Aviso: ¡Mini Géminis! Y fic medio loco, como todo lo que últimamente hago Ó.óU

Lo malo de tener hermanos menores

 **Palabras**

 _Tener un hermano menor conlleva a la locura, al enojo, la rabia contenida y las culpas ajenas. Un hermanito menor tiene el poder de desesperarte con su sola presencia... Pero también..._

La ventana retumbo con fiereza y el rayo ilumino tenebrosamente el pequeño lugar, causándole escalofríos al pequeño Kanon.

No le gustaban las tormentas, ni nada que tuviese aspecto tenebroso o terrorífico.

A sus cinco años de edad era comprensible que aún viese monstruos debajo de la cama, en el armario o en el obscuro pasillo. Penso el niño de cabellos azules, que rozaban apenas sus hombros.

Otro espantoso trueno callo, y Kanon volvió a temblar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, encendió la vela que descansaba en su mesilla y tomo su almohada dispuesto a salir de ahí. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo y con pasos decididos se encamino a la puerta, procurando el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su maestro.

De puntitas, con almohada y vela en mano, se acerco a la habitación colindante a la suya y abrió con la misma delicadeza anterior.

Ahí era completa paz, a pesar de que afuera hubiese un vendaval.

Se acerco despacito hasta la cama, que aguardaba a su hermano gemelo, quien dormía plácidamente, ignorante a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Sus labios entreabiertos y tranquilo y relajante vaivén de su pecho así lo demostraban.

Sus cabellos más obscuros que los de Kanon lucían esparcidos por la almohada, contrastando su azul con el blanco de esta.

Parecía un ángel, un tierno ángel.

Kanon dejo caer la almohada y deposito la vela en la mesilla, acto seguido acaricio el flequillo del mayor, antes de asestarle un golpe en la frente, asustando al otro.

\- ¡Nos atacan!- grito Saga ante el repentino ataque, levantándose como un resorte- ¡Nos at...!- Kanon se apresuro a taparle la boca, asiendo respingarse al mayor.

Se llevo un dedo a los labios, aguantando la carcajada que tenía ganas de soltar.- Shh... Nos puede oír el maestro.

\- ¿Kanon?- murmuró el mayor en voz baja, mirándole- ¿Estás loco?- el menor sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto en un susurro.

\- Kanon...- con la mano derecha se restregó el rostro, mientras la izquierda se posaba en su cintura- Ya te he dicho que no hay monstruos bajo la cama.

\- No es eso.- el menor entrompo los labios.

\- ¿Entonces?- inquirió Saga, alzando una ceja.

Antes de que Kanon pudiese abrir la boca, un relámpago surco el cielo.

Saga de un momento a otro se encontraba luchando desesperadamente por respirar y no caerse al suelo con Kanon sobre él.

Kanon se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, ignorante del color violáceo que se apoderaba de su hermano.

\- Ka... Ka...non...- el menor parpadeo- Me... ahorcas...

\- Perdón.- dijo, apartándose de un salto de Saga, que se sobaba el cuello.- Pero es que...

\- No- alzo una mano, tosiendo- no necesito explicaciones.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- suplico el menor, juntando sus manos.

Saga resoplo y con la cabeza señalo la cama.

Kanon se trepo rápidamente y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Saga suspiro apago la vela, y volvió a la cama.

\- Hazte para haya.- le empujo Kanon, ya que estaba replegado a la pared.

\- Cabemos perfectamente los dos.- informo Saga con hastió.

\- Dame manta.- el menor tironeo infantilmente el pedazo de tela que les cubría.

\- Ya Kanon.- resoplo fastidiado, era el problema de quedarse con su hermano, asía drama por todo- Duérmete, mañana hay que entrenar.- dijo, dándole la espalda.

Kanon arrugo la frente y suspiro. Su mirada se poso en el techo que le cobijaba, que de vez en cuanto se iluminaba por los relámpagos.

\- Saga...- dijo al cavo de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió, con voz adormilada.

\- ¿A ti no te da miedo la lluvia?- pregunto el pequeño peliazul.

\- No.- murmuró, rodando sus ojos verdes.

\- Ah.- guardo silencio unos segundos- Saga...- repitió Kanon.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo si les tengo miedo.

\- Ya lo sé, Kanon.- replico, cansado.

\- Saga...

Suspiro- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

\- Sí, ya deja de molestar y duérmete.

\- Sí.

Varios minutos pasaron, más la infantil mente de Kanon aún no se rendía al cansancio acumulado en el día.

\- Saga...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya tengo sueño...

\- Entonces duérmete.

\- Lo intento.- informo el menor.

\- No sé nota.- bufo.

\- Saga...

\- ¿Qué?- murmuro entre dientes, el sueño hace mucho que se habia ido.

\- ¿Para dormir hay que cerrar los parpados?

\- Sí, Kanon...

\- ¿Que no debemos cerrar los ojos?

\- Es lo mismo.- informo.

\- Nop- sonrió Kanon, sabiendo algo que Saga no- el párpado es para resguardar el ojo y el ojo es para ver lo que hay a nuestro alrededor ¿Sabias?

\- Sí, Kanon, lo sabía.

\- Pues no se nota.- se mofo el menor.

\- ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez por todas?

Silencio, bonito silencio para los oídos de Saga...

\- Saga...

Silencio que no duro más de un minuto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estas molesto porque estoy aquí contigo.

\- No, estoy molesto porque no te callas y no me dejas dormir.- dijo dándose la vuelta, para quedar frente a su hermano, el cual tenía sus ojos abiertos y le contemplo.

\- Entonces... Ya me callo.- dijo en un susurro.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

Y se hizo un agradable silencio.

El sueño volvió a Saga, que sentía ya sus parpados pesados, y su respiración se calmaba.

\- Saga...

 _Esto no es de Athena..._

\- ¿Qué?

\- El Maestro dice que tu y yo parecemos un par de ángeles cuando dormimos.

\- Sí, pero también dice que somos unos demonios cuando estamos despiertos.- el menor abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Somos unos demonios?

\- No sé.- hizo un vano intento de encogerse de hombros- Nadie es un ángel pero tampoco es un demonio... Es dependiendo el camino que eliges- le asalto un bostezo- es lo que dice el Patriarca.

Kanon asintió. Su mente infantil proceso las palabras con velocidad, y no dudo en preguntar al mayor que le acompañaba...

\- Saga...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si yo de grande me volviera una persona mala- trago saliva- cosa que espero que no... ¿Aún así me querrías?

\- Sí, a pesar de todo siempre te querría,- dijo rogando por que el interrogatorio terminara lo antes posible- ahora ya duérmete.

\- Saga...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Nunca me dejaras solo, verdad?

\- No Kanon... Nunca.- informo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

\- Saga...

\- ¡¿Qué, Kanon?! ¡¿Qué?!- reunió todas sus fuerzas por no gritar, más eso no evito que alzara levemente la voz.

\- Te quiero mucho, hermano...- murmuró Kanon, tomando las manos de Saga, entrelazándolas a las suyas.

Saga se quedo sin habla, mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Esas palabras nunca antes Kanon las había dicho con tanto sentimiento, nunca. O eso creía recordar. Simplemente esas cuatro palabras le desarmaron por completo.

\- Yo también.- dijo, dándole un pequeño apretón, antes de unir su frente a la de Kanon- Yo también te quiero mucho.- sonrió, sabiéndose imitado por su hermano.

 _Los hermanos menores también tiene el poder de desarmarte con unas cuantas palabras, porque lo dicen con una fuerza arrolladora, difícil de ignorar._

Saga volaba por los aires, podía tocar las nubes, que picaban sus mejillas y nariz, causándole graciosas cosquillas. Saga acompañaba a las aves, volaba asía donde nacía el sol. El feroz viento le quería derribar, ya que sentía leves golpes en sus piernas, pero lo ignoro... El no caería, jamás caería.

Más voz infantil de Kanon le hizo voltear a su derecha, donde el menor le sonreía, también estaba volando... ¿Cómo fue qué le alcanzo?

Su verde mirada se poso en sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió.

\- _Te quiero, hermano mayor_...- susurro Kanon, antes de sentir un golpe mucho más fuerte en sus piernas.

Saga abrió sus ojos de par en par, estaba perdiendo altura, se sentía al filo de un abismo... Caería, lo único que le mantenía estable era el firme apretón de Kanon. Su hermano no le dejaría caer. No lo haría.

Algo volvió a golpearle con más fuerza y Kanon volvió a gritar su nombre.

Apenas iba a responder, cuando un sintió un fuerte empujón del ente invisible.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era un sueño, pero la caída era real. El suelo le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que se daría al aterrizar de espaldas.

Más un fuerte tirón de mano le hizo quedar a medio trayecto. Su trasero impacto con el suelo, más su espalda no llego a tocarlo, ya que algo- más bien, alguien- le aferraba con fuerza la mano derecha.

Y la voz de Kanon dejo de sonar lejana, se hizo más audible, más cercana, mucho más real.

\- Saga...

Con el corazón bombeando alocadamente y la respiración agitada, fijo su mirada se poso rápidamente en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, no había pasado más de quince minutos desde que se quedaron dormidos... O él se quedo dormido.

\- Saaagaaa...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?¡ ¡¿QUÉ, KANON?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito, valiéndole poco que su maestro se despertara, volvió a trepar a la cama con dificultad ya que nada más tenía una mano libre. Fulmino a Kanon con la mirada mientras este le veía adormilado, así lo delataba su mirada verde entrecerrada.

\- Ya me dormí...- hablo nuevamente Kanon antes de cerrar los ojos y caer...

... Dormido...

Profundamente dormido, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano derecha de Saga, junto a su corazón. No le soltaría, nunca.

 **Y-. FIN .-Y**

Ash... Sí, eso me pasa por ver Los Tres Huastecos a las tres de la mañana, la inspiración esta medio rara xD Unas cuantas líneas pertenecen a la peli espero no les moleste :)

Espero les haya gustado, y ¿quién sabe? Puede que haya más caps de _lo malo_ que es tener un hermanito menor... ¿Subgerencias, aportes, ideas, situaciones? ¿Alguien quiere cooperar con algo? Se aceptan subgerencias de todo, incluso del título de la historia, es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió xD

Besos y abrazos :*

 **Safiro Bipolar**


End file.
